s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Le s4s Timeline
A general timeline of s4s. 2013 ] March 31 -''' The board officially opens at approximately 10:14 p.m. EDT with the announcement "Unlike the other new boards, this is being added on a permanent basis. If it doesn't pan out or goes unused, you should probably check your privilege". The first post is a picture of Scooby, accompanied by the text "what". Shortly after being opened, the joke kicks in, with the CSS changed to mime Reddit's layout, with a modified version of SRS's header and mock upvotes/downvotes. Two threads are stickied - the 5555 GET and a thread that contained a form to check your privilege. The board is filled with users from various boards (mainly /b/, /a/, and /pol/), and several important parts of s4s develop on the first day - dubs, lel, and privilege. 'April 1 -' A thread praising feminism with a picture of le nervous frog is stickied. Shortly after, 2 other threads were stickied - the 5555 GET and a thread that contained a form to check your privilege. 'April 2 -' The 100K GET occurs - a thread saying "Reddit is down" with a picture of the Reddit logo. Also, the 66666 GET occured earlier that day - a furry GET saying "WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW?" 'April 3 -' The board theme is changed back to Yotsuba, and the name is changed to '''/s4s/ - Shitposters 4n Steroids. It is not on the main page however, and many complain about the change. The 120K GET happens, requesting a raid on /r/4chanmeta, and the subreddit is raided as a result. Also, the Constitution is made. April 4 -''' The Rules thread is created, where the first 100 posts with dubs become a rule. 'April 7 -' /s4s/'s title is changed to '''/s4s/ - Shitp4sterS ''a palindrome. '''April~ -' Tripcodes are removed. April~ -''' The board's name is changed back to '''/s4s/ - Shit 4chan Says. April~ -''' IDs are temporarily implemented by moot. They are removed after a huge amount of complaints. 'May 1 -' prime minister face starts the original kek thread. 'May 2 -' One of, if not the first, GETs to be stolen on another board by s4s - /ck/'s big 4444444 GET. 'May 11 -' Foolzashit begins archiving s4s. 'May 13 -' Swaglord makes two threads - in one thread, every post is in Comic Sans, and in the other, every post is in Impact. He follows this up on the 17th with a thread where every post is in Papyrus. 'May 16 -' The big 190M GET on /v/ is stolen by {s4s}. 'May 17 -' The 300K GET occurs. 'June 2 -' The original le sticky man thread is stickied. 'June 7 -' s4s is added to the front page. It starts being referred to as s4s around this same time. 'June 9 -' The first issue of the Tribune is released. 'June 17 -' Le Donut Man leads the polls for King of s4s, in a narrow lead over Top Lel. 'June 15-21 -' lyl dies. 'June 23 -' Mari Makinami Illustrious™ takes the 500K GET, controversially claiming that she is "the only reason s4s has lasted as long as it has". 'June 25 -' The original kek thread 404s, after 6,539 replies. 'June 26 -' The "more kek" thread is made. Also, the 666666 GET on /q/ is stolen. 'June 29 -' A newfig from /b/ is banned for making a roll thread. 'July 3 -' Kekkats gets the 555555 GET for the Ananamoose/Scrubmaster campaign for the upcoming elections. 'July 7 -' Notable namefig "Anonymous" wins the royal elections, with 363 votes. Moose/Scrub gets 164 votes, followed by Mari Makinami with 84, Gippo Dudee with 64, and le man with 30. 'July 11 -' Mari Makinami Illustrious™ gets another GET - the 600K GET, complaining about the current state of the board. 'July 18 -' The last issue of the Tribune is released, with J. Jonah Jameson claiming that he will be on a hiatus until October 12. He never comes back. 'July 19 -' Notable namefig fagget is banned, after using a bot that would reply to every single post ending in dubs, with a copypasta. The bot would check dubs just SECONDS after the post is posted. 'July 22 -' The "more kek" thread 404s, with around the same number of posts as the original. Several more kek threads are made after by prime minister face, but they autosage at the bump limit (300 posts). 'Late July -' The s4s plug.dj room is created. 'August 3 -' Spain attacks s4s, trying to claim every thread. 'August 5 -' Gamefig (later revealed to be Urist McDwarf) releases s4s: The Game. 'August 6 -' A sticky is posted inviting s4s to a party on /sp/. 'August 6-8 -' The Frogening occurs. Kekkats creates over 70 froge threads, and every single thread has froge in it. 'August 7 -' Le wallclimbing thief steals /mu/'s 38888888 GET for the glory of s4s. 'August 9 -' Urist McDwarf releases the first issue of the Dispatch. Also, Espa Roba steals the 13333333 GET on /vp/ for s4s. 'August 12 -' Ylilauta raids s4s with le thin hair chin man. Over 70 le thin hair chin man threads are made. Namefig ur mum spams s4s with "That's pretty offensive >:^(", posting it in nearly every thread. He is later banned, with a purple palm tree man saying that he is "bringing negative energy to the board". Also, a new le sticky man sticky is made after many requests on /q/. 'August 13 -' The 777777 GET happens. A thread featuring a seven-headed giga nigga was posted, saying "Only 777777 can stop him." The GET occured in the same thread - a reply to the OP saying "HELLO." 'August 15 -' An anon posts "I will samefag reply to my post until 4chan dies" in a sticky. With the help of a few others, his post gets 4,563 replies (doubling the previous reply record from /mlp/'s 10M GET) before the thread eventually 404s and kills Foolzashit's archive of the thread. This anon would begin going by the name "eternal samefig" shortly after. 'Mid-August -' "le page 10 save rave" and "every thread deserves at least 1 reply" begins happening. 'August 16 -' LowTax gets the 800K GET, claiming that "all post numbers will be deleted in the upcoming months". 'August 17 -' Classic Paul Dano steals the 1M GET on /vr/ for the glory of s4s. 'August 21 -' New sticky: this video of a bear with a tetherball autoplays when you go on s4s. There was also a thread on /b/ that autoplayed the song. 'August 25 -' An Anonymous user (later revealed to be Urist McDwarf) begins spamming s4s with an image of a silhouette of an air-ship with the picture reading "SEPTEMBER 1/PREPARE TO MEME LIKE YOU'VE NEVER MEMED BEFORE". The spam continues until September 1st. 'August 27 -' Official Wrinkle Face™ creator steals /fit/'s 22222222 GET, s4s's first octs. 'August 28 -' Captain Kek comes back from the dead for the 13333333 GET on /x/. 'August 29 -' 888888 GET. "le cool face for a get m8" 'August 30 -' Chii takes the 900K GET, predicting the coming of the 899999 GET. Dubking haunts s4s with spooky ghosts. Eternal samefig steals the 17777777 GET on /k/ for s4s. 'Late August -' An anon floods s4s with cats. 'September 1 -' Exactly 17 seconds after midnight (EDT), Anonymous posts the meme s4s has been waiting for - blimp. The thread contains a link to an .rar file with over 400 more blimp images. 'September 2 -' Iran approves all images posted on s4s. 'September 4 -' mot posts on s4s, saying "You guys are my favorite. Thank you for all that you do." 'September 10 -' Following a thread on /q/, mot brings back #fortune by posting a thread with his fortune, enabling them on s4s. s4s quickly exploded with #fortunes. #fortunes were previously used throughout /b/ in early 2007. Mot changes the name of the board to '''s4s - Shit 4chan Says. 'September 14 -' scrubmaster makes The Great Fignewton Guide, which becomes a sticky. Le shit nigger steals the 40M GET on /mu/ for s4s. 'September 15 -' /g/ steals the 1M GET. "That feel when /g/ gets the /s4s/ get." Namefig amig/o/ got 999999. Notable namefigs scrubmaster, Ananamoose, and mrkek are all banned for posting in a "trips decides what board we raid" thread by a newfig from /b/. Scrubmaster, Moose, and Kek directed the newfig back to >>>/b/. (It's nice to see croces oc being used :^] ) Epic! 'September 19 -' Swaglord posts a series of threads on /b/ under his mod tripcode - showing /b/ our dent in bottle and cate and memes. Also, Foolzashit dies on this same day, taking tons of posts from May to September with it. 'September 21 - '''Anonymous ## Moderator posts yet another epic thread to /b/ urging posters to cheer for doge, in reference to s4s's sticky. '''September 24 -' s4s helps Youtube vlogger Colin McCooey, giving him over 70,000 views and 1,900 subscribers. Using his moderator capcode, swaglord posts a thread with a pic of Wrinkle Face to /b/ with the text "new meme". 'September 27 -' Kekkats takes over the Dispatch, after Urist McDwarf leaves. 'Late September -' Boypussy and Dubstep are both spammed on s4s. scrubmaster's guide also 404s, being replaced by a blank sticky with spooky unicode in the name and subject fields. 'September~ -' s4s dies and /b/ takes over... I want /b/ to leave! 'October 9 -' The first septs GET on s4s - 1111111, the infamous fig newton GET. The thread was stickied shortly after. 'October 11 -' The World Athletic Project archive begins archiving s4s, along with all other boards that were archived by Foolzashit. October 11 - '''The admin of World Athletic Project is forced to delete the website by law enforcement due to massive amounts of illegal content on the /b/ archive. '''October 25 -' For Dubs or Money, the 2nd s4s album, is released and stickied. Also, Keksuki leaves s4s. 'October 31 -' A very scary sticky for Halloween. 'Late October/Early November -' Urist McDwarf leaves s4s. 'November 1 -' Swaglord makes a thread where every image that is posted becomes topkek. For a brief instant, every image on the front page is topkek as well. 'November 5 -' 1222222 GET - Needs more towercat. 'November 12 - ' 1222222 GET is stickied. 'Mid-November -' The "kiwi vs. toucan" and political parties battles begin. 'November 15 -' John Hammond opens a thread, with hundreds of clones replying with "Hello John". 'November 18 -' The famous 1277777 GET occurs. 4plebs begins archiving s4s. 'November 22 -' Several namefigs and anons, led by Kekkats, spam s4s with froge. 'November 24 -' Kekkats and another accomplice from Lupchan's /Shit s4s Says/ board spam s4s with reminders that say "s4s is property of a/jp". Kekkats and 6 other known bans are issued and put on the leaderboard as a result. 'November 25 -' In a string of unsuccessful kek threads, prime minister face makes yet another kek thread. Unlike the previous ones, the bump limit is finally lifted off of this one. Many hope that this kek thread will reach similar proportions as the first 2. 'December 8 - '''After over 2 weeks without a sticky, a thread by eternal samefig where he posted le sticky santa and got quads is finally stickied. '''December 19 - '''A mod posts s4s's very own ghost cupcake meme to /b/, stating that is is a "new meme". '''December 22 - '''the ''s4s proudly presents: "Greatest Gets" album is stickied. 2014 'January 10 - '''Mod posts a picture of a le "whate" Jamaican guy to s4s. Captain Kek posts a new meme, trifork, which consists of three Unicode triangles stacked into a pyramid. The mod enjoyed this meme, and proceeded to post it to /b/. '''January 13 - '''swaglord uses his modhacks to turn a thread (and all threads below it) into papyrus. '''January 15 - '''A post by Getter Robo is stickied. "LETS BREAK THE REPLY RECORD" '''January 22 - '/a/ friend's post is stickied with a link to a YouTube video of Tyrone complimenting s4s. 'January 27 - ' An emotional video of world-renowned musician Mark Gormley is stickied. This is the first moment in s4s history in which three posts are stickied at once. 'February 4 - ' A video of an African American gentleman listening to a #rude Wikipedia article being read out is embedded in a post by swaglord. An ass4ssin bumps every thread below it to make the thread 404. 'February 10 - '''Mods posted flowre to /bee/. '''February 14 - 's4s steals the 20 million GET on /k/ with the message birds are important. '''February 16 - '''The 1666666 GET occurs, a new thread with the text "Epic" and a picture from the music video of Faith No More's "Epic" of the band's lead singer, Mike Patton.